


Happily Ever After

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) "— Épouse-moi.Elle avait eu ces deux tous petits mots sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, sans même qu'elle ne le réalise, que, le simple fait de les dire à haute voix, enfin, la soulagea, la fit respirer un peu mieux.— Pourquoi ?"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happily Ever After

Storybrooke était pris d'un mal étrange, et ce, depuis des semaines à présent. Un mal si étrange que personne n'osait réellement y croire, jetant des regards suspicieux alentour, guettant une mauvaise blague, un piège qui finirait forcément par se refermer sur la ville. Comme toujours. Et pourtant, cela n'arrivait pas. Les habitants avaient beau rester constamment sur leurs gardes, se surveiller entre eux, observer le ciel durant des heures, écouter la rumeur du vent, il n'y avait rien de suspect pour les alarmer. Parce que le petit village du Maine était pris du plus terrible mal qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu.

Il ne se passait rien.

Pas une malédiction à l'horizon, pas un méchant tout droit revenu d'un pays étrange, d'une contrée lointaine, en quête de vengeance, pas une armée pour tenter de les décimer. Rien. Le calme plat. Et, Dieux !, ce que cela faisait du bien. Quand bien même quiconque ne parvenait à se détendre pour de bon - après tout, c'était du jamais vu - chacun savourait cette période de repos comme un soldat apprécierait la fin d'une guerre qui aurait duré toute sa vie. Et, pour certains, ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité. 

Et celle qui profitait le plus de cette accalmie, évidemment, c'était Emma Swan. La Sauveuse. L'héroïne. Celle sur qui le destin, et la vie, de toute la population des contes de fées reposaient. Celle qui n'avait jamais voulu de ce rôle, qui avait tenté de le repousser, de l'ignorer, de le contrer, et qui n'avait fait que l'attirer davantage, qui n'avait fait que se le coller un peu plus à la peau. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus - et ne voulais plus, elle devait bien l'avouer - s'en défaire. C'était donc pour cela que cette absence d'éléments perturbateurs la soulageait grandement ; elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait plus profité d'un coucher de soleil, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, sans le moindre stress pour accélérer son rythme cardiaque, depuis... et bien elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Depuis une éternité, au moins.

Derrière elle, le robinet de la baignoire la sortit de ses pensées. Un bref silence se fit entendre, avant qu'un froissement de vêtements ne lui parvienne, suivi d'un clapotement d'un corps immergé dans l'eau et d'un soupir de contentement. Bon, peut-être que le soupir ne provenait que de son imagination, mais elle était certaine qu'il avait été expiré néanmoins. 

Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à être fatiguée de toute l'agitation de ces derniers mois.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que, à pas feutrés, elle prenait la direction de la salle de bains et en poussait la porte. La chaleur de la pièce lui sauta au visage et l'enveloppa d'un voile moite et lourd sur ses épaules. L'air sentait bon la vanille. La mousse crépitait doucement. Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. D'amour pour la femme qui l'aperçut et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

— Salut toi, chuchota la Sauveuse.

— Hey, répondit Regina sur le même ton tout en lui tendant la main.

Emma s'en empara et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un long baiser alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de son amante.

— Tu me fais une place ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse. 

Sans répondre, la mairesse ramena ses jambes contre elle et se redressa, laissant ainsi plus de la moitié de la baignoire de libre. Que la blonde s'empressa de combler après avoir abandonné ses vêtements en boule sur le tapis. 

— J'espère que tu comptes ramasser.

— Mh... non, je ne pense pas. Je vais te laisser le faire. Tu me râleras dessus, mais la vue sera imprenable d'ici, expliqua Emma avec un clin d'œil.

Regina éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur le bras, feignant l'indignation. Mais, au fond, la Sauveuse savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude et que tout cela était devenu un jeu entre elles. Un jeu d'enfants. Parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'en étaient plus, que leur innocence leur avait été arrachée à un trop jeune âge et qu'elles avaient été plongées dans le monde des adultes brusquement. Et aussi parce qu'il était terriblement beau de la voir aussi heureuse, aussi épanouie. Aussi détendue et en confiance en sa compagnie. Emma se pencha et embrassa le sourire de l'ancienne reine, qui y répondit aussitôt, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle, la faisant soupirer. 

— Tourne-toi, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

La mairesse obtempéra, non sans lui couler un regard en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Emma le lui rendit, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de la rapprocher, pressant ainsi leur peau l'une contre l'autre, ses lèvres trouvant instinctivement sa nuque, qu'elle couvrit de baisers. Regina soupira à son tour et renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. À ses traits tirés et aux cernes au-dessus de ses pommettes, Emma pouvait constater à quel point, elle aussi, était épuisée. À quel point les derniers événements l'avaient retournée, au point qu'elle avait parfois songé à abandonner. Tout le monde y avait songé, sans toutefois jamais l'avouer. Au fil du temps, la Sauveuse avait appris à la connaître et à la déchiffrer et, quand bien même elle était très douée pour prouver le contraire, l'ancienne Méchante Reine n'était pas invincible. Elle pouvait se montrer fragile, vulnérable, en cruel manque d'assurance et, dans ces rares cas, Emma n'avait aucun mal à deviner la jeune fille qu'elle avait dû être, autrefois, dans un autre monde. La jeune fille qu'elle avait été avant que la magie ne fasse une entrée brutale dans sa vie. 

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, bouleversée par ses sombres pensées, elle serra un peu plus Regina dans ses bras. Si seulement tout avait pu être différent... 

Mais, alors, se seraient-elles seulement connues ? En seraient-elles là aujourd'hui ? Le bonheur était parfois bien cher à payer. 

— Je n'en peux plus des malédictions.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde, amusée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre cela de la bouche de son amante. 

Mais elle avait changé. Elle avait vraiment changé, et chaque jour le lui prouvait un peu plus.

— À qui le dis-tu, répondit-elle simplement en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, qu'elle entreprit d'entortiller entre ses doigts.

Regina avait changé. Et elle aussi. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, au début, mais, désormais, il lui était difficile de l'ignorer. La femme qu'elle était avant d'arriver à Storybrooke, renfermée, solitaire, égoïste, n'existait plus. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'elle était devenue, mais elle était certaine d'une chose ; elle ne reviendrait à son ancienne version pour rien au monde, n'échangerait sa vie actuelle pas même pour toutes les richesses du monde. Elle avait trouvé, retrouvé, sa famille, son fils, des amis, son passé, son histoire. 

Et elle l'avait, elle. Cette terrible Méchante Reine qui était la preuve vivante que la lumière subsistait toujours quelque part, même dans un cœur rongé par les ténèbres. Elle était son espoir. Sa force. La force de ne jamais cesser de se battre pour ce qu'elle considérait juste. De ne jamais abandonner ceux qu'elle aimait. De ne jamais renoncer.

— Gina.

L'intéressée rouvrit les yeux et chercha ceux de la Sauveuse. Elle les trouva incroyablement sérieux, et beaux, et brillants. Elle lui sourit. 

— Épouse-moi.

Elle avait eu ces deux tous petits mots sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, sans même qu'elle ne le réalise, que, le simple fait de les dire à haute voix, enfin, la soulagea, la fit respirer un peu mieux. 

— Pourquoi ? fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, la seule, du moins, que son amante réussit à articuler, parce que son visage, lui, était une réponse à lui seul. 

Le choc, la surprise, l'espoir, l'incompréhension, la joie, le doute se disputaient sur son front plissé, entre ses sourcils froncés. Et Emma la comprenait tellement. Après toute une vie à être repoussée, à voir ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître, l'abandonner, mourir, comment encore y croire ? Comment encore accepter de remettre son cœur entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle serait bien incapable de lui en vouloir si elle refusait. 

— Pourquoi pas ?

Mais elle devait tenter. Elle devait essayer de lui montrer que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'elle avait encore sa chance, que l'amour n'était pas que pour les autres. Et qu'elle le méritait plus que quiconque. 

— Je ne vais pas te faire de grands discours, je veux que tu prennes cette décision par toi-même. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ce choix t'appartient. Et que tu acceptes ou que tu refuses, je t'aimerai toujours. 

Lentement, Regina se retourna, l'air toujours aussi hébété, mais, dans ses yeux, une émotion prenait le dessus. La même qui envahissait Emma. La joie. L'espoir se mit à cogner dans ses veines. 

— Évidemment que je veux t'épouser, Emma Swan. 

Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, fondit sur elle et la pressa contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Au même rythme que celui de son amante. Elles s'embrassèrent, ignorant la mousse qui s'invita et qui crépitait joyeusement tout autour d'elles. Elles s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Parce que c'était tout ce dont elles étaient dans la possibilité de faire en cet instant. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait ; elles. Elles et leur amour. Elles et leur bonheur. Elles et leur fin heureuse. 

Elles étaient à l'aube d'un nouvel âge.

Un âge où elles étaient ensemble, plus unies que jamais.

Et où rien ni personne ne pourraient les séparer.

Où elles s'apprêtaient à vivre heureuses.

Pour toujours.


End file.
